A Date in Planet 51
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first Planet 51 fic. We finally get to see Lem and Nerra dating. Hope ya'll likey!


I saw 'Planet 51' again and this time, I'm coming with a fanfic for it. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

A Date in Planet 51

by: Terrell James

A week has passed by since the events had occured in Glipforg happened with the 'alien' invasion occured. Everything has changed a little, but it has remained the same ever since.

It's a Friday afternoon in Glipforg High School and Lem has been walking around the halls, just passing through everyone, trying not to get noticed, until...

"Hey, Lem!"

In comes Skiff coming behind him. Lem turns around and sees Skiff coming in and he caught up with him. Lem sighs silently and said, "Hey, Skiff."

"Remember when I said I was right about Base 9?"

"Do we have to go through this again? I already believed that there's an actual Base 9, when he tried to get Chuck back to his flying saucer."

"I know. I just like bragging it for guilty pleasure."

Lem rolled his eyes and said, "So, what's up?"

"Are you ever gonna ask Neera out?"

"I-I'm pretty confident that I would ask her out. I'm just hoping that she won't reject me for some reason."

Skiff scoffs and said, "After I saw you two kissing in the spaceship, there's gonna be a spark between both of you."

"She kissed me. Besides, it was pretty good for a while, though, wasn't it?"

"Aha! So you did like it."

"That's so not true. It's like the first kiss I've ever gotten. Besides, I'm sure we're just friends."

"Yeah, sure. 'Oh, Neera. Kiss me. Kiss me now, while I embrace everything that's beautiful about you.'"

Then, Skiff made some kissing noises and laughs goofily. Lem sighs and rolled his eyes and said, "So funny I forgot to laugh."

"Come on. You two are meant to be together."

"Give me a break, Skiff. I think you've been reading comics too much."

"I never get tired of comic books."

"Yeah, sure. Later!"

Skiff walked away and snickered softly, thinking that Lem and Neera are meant to be together. Lem scoffed and rolled his eyes and opened his locker to put his books in there and while he was doing that, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Neera standing there. He laughed nerously and said, "Hi, Neera."

"Hey, Lem. How's it going?"

"Uh....g-going fine. How about you?"

"The same."

Lem was pretty nervous about asking Neera out and then, he looked at her in the eyes and said, "So, Neera...if you're not doing anything this Friday....maybe you and I could...."

"Go out on a date together?" asked Neera.

"Can you?"

Neera smiled at him and said, "Sure. How about tonight?'

"Tonight sounds good, I mean it is Friday after all."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Pick you up at 6:00?"

"Sounds great. See you tonight."

"Y-You too."

"Bye, Lem."

Lem giggled nervously and said, with his voice squeaked, "Bye, Neera."

She giggled as she walked away and waved bye to Lem. He waved her back and then, kept staring at her, smiling and then, laid his head on his locker, sighing.

"Cupid's arrow has finally shot down on you."

Lem opened his eyes and saw Skiff standing next to him, totally surprised that he's standing near him. He looked at him and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you asking Neera out. You lucky kid, you."

"It was a good gesture since that adventure happened. After that, I just wanted a normal life, hoping to date the girl of my dreams."

Skiff chuckled and said, "Okay, then. I bet the second kiss will be a good as the first."

"Skiff, come on!"

"It's true, though."

* * *

A few hours later, it was 5:00 in the afternoon and Lem was getting ready for his date with Neera. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and also wore the same outfit he wore before and then, he looked at himself in the mirror, looking sharp and ready to go out. He sighed softly and got himself ready for this date.

He came out of the bathroom and went downstairs to head over to Neera's place when his mom came in and said, "My son is getting ready for his date."

"Mom...."

"Oh, you look so handsome. Don't you need a bow tie to go along with that?"

"Mom, I don't need a bow tie. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Hold on, let me wipe something off your face."

His mom licked her finger and tried to wipe Lem's face, and he groaned of embarassment. He said, "Okay, I'm good."

"I was just trying to make you look good for your first date."

"I can't believe my son is actually going on a date. Where you going?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the bowling alley and a movie or something like that."

"Need some money, son?"

"I guess."

His dad took out his wallet and gave Lem a few bucks, plus half of the money he has on his job at Glipforg Observatory and said, "Thanks. See you guys later."

"Don't stay out too late."

"Okay, bye."

Lem sighs and then, went next door towards Neera's place, knocked on the door, hoping that it's her coming through the door. The door opened and he looks down and sees Eckle there. He said, "Hey, Lem."

"Hey, Eckle. Where's your sister?" asked Lem.

"I'll let her know you're here."

Eckle went upstairs to get Neera and then, her mom came in the door and said, "Hello, there."

"Hi."

"You must be Lem, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Then, Neera came downstairs and saw Lem in the living room. He asked, "You ready?"

"Of course."

"What time would you want her back? I'll make sure she gets home on time and back safely."

"I'm not worried. I mean, you're very polite and all, so at least for tonight, she can be a little late."

Neera smiled and said, "Thanks. Bye, mom."

"Nice to meet you." Lem said.

The two walked out of the door and then, went to Lem's car where she sat in the front while Lem was driving. She looked at him and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Maybe see a movie, a bite to eat and a little bowling and such."

"Sounds great."

They drove around Glipforg and went to the bowling alley/restaurant place and when Lem parked, he got out of the car and then, opened the front seat car door for her. She giggled and said, "Thanks, Lem."

"No problem."

They entered the restaurant and they were seated together. Later on, the waitress asked, "What can I get for ya?"

"We'll have a milkshake and a burger."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

They looked at each other and started talking with each other. Neera laughed with every single of Lem's jokes and such and they were both sharing a laugh or two. Then, the waitress brought in their order and starts eating everything.

"So, how do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Hope you would."

"This is the first date I've ever been to."

"Mine too. So, are you good at bowling?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm hoping we can do some bowling here."

An hour later, they went to the bowling alley and then, Lem picked up the bowling ball and bowled all the pins.

"Yeah!"

"Great job, Lem!"

"Thanks! Your turn!'

"Okay, but I gotta warn you. My families are pros of bowling."

Neera got in the alley and then, bowled every single pin. Lem was surprised that Neera's good at bowling. He stands up and said, "That was amazing."

"Thanks."

They kept bowling until they left the place and then, Lem and Neera went to the movie theater. He paid for the ticket and the popcorn and they went in and saw this romantic-comedy movie together.

While they were seeing the movie, they saw this scene where this guy alien and girl alien walked on the boardwalk on the sunset and embraced each other.

* * *

_'How did you find me?'_

_'I thought it would be the first place to find you.'_

_'Why are trying to follow me?'_

_"I've had feelings for you since day one. It's like you're trying so desperately hard to avoid me, but you have feelings for me.'_

_'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've been here all along, so why can't you see that you belong with me?'_

_'I do belong with you. I just didn't have the words to say it.'_

_'Read my lips.'_

_The two embraced each other and kissed other during the sunset, never letting each other go in that moment._

* * *

Lem got caught up in the moment and shed one tear on his eye and Neera noticed it also. She brought in a tissue for him and asked, "Tissue?'

She gave him the tissue and wiped it from his eyes. She said, "I'm thinking you love this movie."

Lem chuckled and said, "It was just something in my eye."

"Sure it is."

As soon as they left the movie theater, they were talking about the movie and Neera thought that Lem got so into that moment. She looked at him and said, "You okay?"

"Of course."

"Seems as though you got into the moment."

Lem scoffed and said, "That was nothing."

"How come you picked this movie?"

"Well, I thought you might go for something romantic and stuff instead of the 'Humaniacs' movies."

"My little brother pressured me to see one of the 'Humaniacs' movies one time and I kinda didn't like it at one point."

"I see. You want to take a little walk on the park?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lem drove the car over to the park and then, they stayed in the car and watched the moonlight together, with the radio on. She sighed and said, "This is a beautiful sight."

"Yeah, it's like we're one of those people we saw in the movies, looking at the stars together. I guess it seems as though we just like these moments."

"I know."

Lem sighed and said, "Can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure."

"To be honest, I was kinda thinking that you like Glar better than me."

"Well, Glar's kinda...okay, but we're not dating. He's just a friend, but the only crush I have is on you."

"I've been trying so hard to get your attention that I was kinda scared that you and Glar would be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That would never happen. I like Glar, but as a friend. Besides, here's proof."

Then, she leaned over to Lem and kissed him on the lips. Lem closed his eyes and had his breath taken away from it. He opened his eyes and said, "I believe you now."

"It's just me and you."

Lem chuckled and said, "So, you having a good time?"

"I'm having a great time when I'm with you."

She laid her head on Lem's shoulder and he puts his arm on her shoulder and watched the moon together, listening to the radio.

It was 10:35 and he drove Neera back home and they walked through her door and she said, "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I. Hope we do this again."

"Me too. Thanks for taking me home, Lem."

"You're welcome."

They both looked at each other and then, kissed other on the lips. They opened their eyes and chuckled nervously and said goodbye to each other. Neera opened the door and went inside and Lem sighs softly and went back to his house. He went inside and then, his father was the only one up and asked, "How was your date, son?"

"It was good, dad."

"Great!"

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

He went upstairs and went to his room and then, he laid down on his bed, sighing happily and said to himself, "So far, this has been the best night of my life."

* * *

I hope you guys like this one. Read and review, please!

If many of you wants to find out who put 'Planet 51' in the movies fanfiction category, I was responsible for it. That's me. BTW, This is Animation Universe 2005, saying ,'hope ya'll likey.'! Planet 51 ROCKS!


End file.
